A Bargain
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: In an attempt to bring Jack from his current distraught state of mind, Elizabeth strikes a bargain with him and meets a few new characters that will lead them both to gain what they want most. Sparrabeth. AU AWE. Mild language and a bit of heavy flirting.
1. Chapter 1: A Bargain

**A/N: And I've returned, with a new story. This has nothing to do with Curiosity: A Dangerous Thing and is decidedly much shorter. It is AU AWE. I've changed the rules a bit. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own Captain Sparrow, Miss Swann or any of the characters in this chapter. I merely own the plot.

**Chapter 1- Strike Up A Bargain

* * *

**

"Bugger." Elizabeth muttered. _I don't even know what Jack would like. _She was currently staring at the wares laid out before her on a table in a sweltering bakery in the higher class part of Tortuga, if you could even call it that considering it was as filthy as any other part of the unsavory town. The floor was covered in a layer of dirt, sent up in a cloud like powder as boots tramped across it, the counter not much better, with its dust and crumbs. Being a pirate, it would have been simpler to steal what she wanted, but this was Tortuga and she'd rather not have the whole island after her, so here she would stay until she found what she came to buy. The rather filthy baker, noticing her current riled and undecided state took this chance to take an order from a tall man who had stepped in while the poor woman tried to decide what exactly Captain Sparrow would enjoy most of all. They were docked in the port for two days to allow time for provisions and a much-needed shore leave for the crew. Jack, however, was holed up in his cabin, in a very foul mood for reasons unknown to Miss Swann. It never seemed to go away, this temper, but today, he had been out on deck for a bit so perhaps he was in a better mood.

Sighing distractedly, she peered at the small cakes and tarts before her. The pound cake and bread pudding looked exceptionally good here, she had to admit. There was a faint smell of coconut in the both of them giving the hint that regular cow's milk was not used in this bakery. A twinge of nostalgia for a certain night on an island that had been heady with that scent and that of…rum and a familiar masculine smell caused her to shut her eyes and smile. Humming that particular tune she remembered so well, she let the warm yeasty smell of fresh baked goods waft into her nostrils.

"A pirate's life for me, eh? Good song." A strong voice lilted amusedly startling Elizabeth out of her reverie.

The other customer grinned at her when she whirled around. Seeing that he wasn't an immediate threat to her, she dropped her hand away from the hilt of her sword and wary amusement glinted in her eye. "Aye. A very good song."

"Miss?" The baker prompted.

"I'll have some of that bread pudding, if you please." She replied putting her coin on the counter and then turned to the man, giving him a once over. "You seem somewhat familiar…"

"Funny…I don't believe we've met. I'd remember a charming lady like yourself."

"Hardly a lady, sir."

He chuckled. "Your appearance would prove otherwise, but that accent is purely high society. Name's Rackham. John Rackham. Me mates call me Calico Jack."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise and she took in his calico clad body. From his finely polished black boots to his close-cut clean-shaven face, she saw that the wanted posters did not do this man justice. He was nearly as handsome as Jack! Granted, the clothes seemed a bit odd. "Elizabeth Swann." She supplied, extending her hand.

"Not a delicate lady after all." He conceded as he accepted her firm handshake. "I recognize the name, but not from where. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not particularly." She replied, handing him his parcel and taking up her own as they both headed out of the door and turned towards the docks that were just down the hill, the water sparkling and calling to them in the warm sunlight. "I really must be going. I'd like to get my captain his pudding before he goes out gallivanting about the town in the foul mood he's in and I'm sure you must be getting back to Miss Bonny."

"Aye. Ye be right on that one. Anne is a right fierce little lass…as are you, I'm sure. What captain did you say?" He asked, giving a confused look at her knowing this information about who his lover was.

"I didn't."

"Ah…well…a pirate has to protect his privacy I suppose."

"Or hers."

"Aye. Or hers." He replied with a grin.

"You can't ever trust someone you don't know everything about. Surely a well-known pirate such as you knows that. Are you following me for a reason Mr. Rackham?"

"_**Captain**_ Rackham, dearie. And actually I'm headed back to me ship to get Anne so's we can meet a friend o'mine at the Faithful Bride in a few hours."

Elizabeth giggled as they approached the docks and the magnificent _Black Pearl _harbored at the very end.

"What's so very humorous?"

"Oh I was just reminded of someone when you said that."

He raised a perplexed eyebrow and then, distracted, looked up at the magnificent black ship with black sails, shining in the sunlight. Pintel and Ragetti had just recently polished her decks meticulously. They were rather skilled at housekeeping and similar things. Elizabeth however, frowned at the mast. Jack had made sure to have the shackles removed, she acknowledged with a cold smile. "Beautiful…" He breathed. "I heard Captain Sparrow went through a lot to get 'er back from ol' Captain Barbossa. Heard he fell in love with a right treacherous bitch along the way." This last sent a strange happy thrill quaking through Elizabeth…well except for the bitch part. He has no idea what Captain Sparrow went through to get this glorious ship back. _Jack could hardly be in love however_, she reminded herself.

"Did you now?" She questioned. "Captain Sparrow? In love?"

"Aye."

"You don't say…Captain Sparrow doesn't seem to be the type to fall in love from the stories I've heard." _This is very entertaining. I do hope I get the chance to see him in action alongside Jack._

"Aye…well…it were Captain Barbossa himself who told that one." _Bastard._ "I used to exchange stories with the likes of them. 'Twas a good experience, you should hear Captain Sparrow's stories about that very same treacherous woman. Although he'd never own up to it, I have a strong suspicion he's rather fond of the lass."

"I'd very much like to hear these stories." She said with a faint smile. "Captain Sparrow sounds like quite the interesting character."

"Aye? Well then, I'm meeting Barbossa, Sparrow, and some of their men tonight at the Faithful Bride although ye probably won't hear any stories about the beauty. They say she's sailing as part of his crew now. Why don't ye come along? I'll introduce ye to Anne. She's been pining for some female friendship as of late." A sad look came into his eye at that last. Elizabeth distinctly remembered something about a baby in their past. She made a mental note to ask Jack about it later. "As for now, I bid you good day and hope to see you again, my friend." He said, tipping his tri-cornered hat.

She did something similar to a curtsey, but having no dainty skirts, it made the handsome young pirate captain laugh heartily as he headed off in the direction of his own ship.

A grin slid across her own face as she stepped onto the decks of the magnificent ship. Running her hand along the rail with a loving grace that was rather reminiscent of Captain Sparrow's own fondness for the famous vessel, she sighed. If only his hands would caress her the way they did this ship.

"Evening, Miss Swann." A voice drawled behind her. She stiffened, her hand resting a little nearer her sword hilt. Not one to trust the former captain, Elizabeth would not take a chance at a potentially mutinous attempt towards Jack, using her as bait. She had no doubt he would take the bait.

"Evening, Barbossa."

"Met Calico Jack, have you?"

"Yes. A charismatic man, to be sure."

The older man chuckled. "Aye. Charismatic. He likes his ladies. Ye'd do good to stay away from him, lass."

Anger flared up like the coals in a newly lit fire, turning her eyes into fathomless pools of venomous heat. "It is not of your concern whom I do and do not converse with, _Hector_."

Raising his hands in mock defense, he stepped back some. "Now, now, no need to get your knickers in a wad, dearie. I was merely giving ye advice."

"If I want advice, I'll go to Captain Sparrow or Mr. Gibbs." She spat, although the both of them knew that if it were about matters concerning Captain Sparrow and her, as of late, very brittle relationship with the man, she would always opt for the more brusque "chartman" rather than the captain's best mate and informant.

An ugly grin appeared on his face, but he merely scratched Jack the monkey's head. She grimaced at the yellowed, decaying quality of his teeth and the pungent smell of his breath. _If Jack's teeth looked like that, I would never have even considered this pudding._ "Speaking of the good captain, it appears he's currently having another temper tantrum in his cabin. Not sure why. Not even Mr. Gibbs will go in there. We're to be meeting Captain Rackham in a few hours and we'll need him in a good mood. I was wonderin' if'n ye might go in there?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Am I the only one on this ship that's not afraid of his newfound temper?"

The older man rolled his eyes. "Don't be conceited, Miss Swann. It doesn't become ye."

Her leer soured instantly. "Very well. I'll see what I can do and you should do something with those hideous incisors." She waggled the sweet smelling bread pudding in the old man's face and headed for the Captain's quarters with a determined look, ignoring the older pirates mutterings of just what she could do with that pudding or whatever the hell it was.

A loud bang from inside caused her to cringe with her fist a few inches away from knocking. Selecting a different approach, she knocked on the door softer than she normally would. Silence. Knock, knock, knock… more silence and then a curse. "What in the bloody hell is it _now_?"

"Jack? It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Elizabeth. Who else would it be?"

"…Oh." Footsteps approached the door and it swung open. Elizabeth blinked at the darkness. His cabin was surprisingly cooler than she remembered it, but then she had only been in there once after Jack had gotten it back and that had been with a bullet hole in her shoulder so she really couldn't vouch for her sanity then, through all of the pain. Although she distinctly remembered the tender way this man had taken with her in that state and the softness of his hands upon her sweat-stained skin.

Jack looked rather haggard, his clothes slightly rumpled, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot, yet he still managed to look handsome… _devilishly handsome, that one._

He stared at her and sighed. "Well? Out wiv'it what is it that you want?"

"I haven't spoken with you in weeks. I wanted to see you."

"Well…now you have. Goodbye." He replied bluntly, about to close the door in her face.

"Jack…" She said, sticking her foot in the door. "What's wrong? You look bloody awful. Some members of the crew are worried about your health." _Actually some would be me, but that's beside the point._

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's just peachy, luv." He exclaimed in a phony happy voice.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "We need to talk."

"You won't leave until we do, will you?"

"Correct."

"Fine."

As soon as the door shut behind her, she made a beeline for the chair next to his at the table, setting the parcel on said table. He eyed it as he took his seat. "What's that, then?"

Pushing it towards him, she looked down sheepishly. "A present."

"For whom, may I ask?"

"For you."

"From you?"

"Yes."

"Mmmhmm. That's interesting. And why exactly would you be getting something for me, pray tell?" He asked his fingers visibly itching to open it and his eyes dancing at the pretty rose-pink circles forming on her cheeks.

"I was hoping that it might ease this temper that seems to keep boiling up in you when you're on deck."

"Is that so?"

Not meeting his gaze, she watched his tantalizing fingers tug at his beard thoughtfully. "And I thought you might like something sweet to taste." She murmured, noticing his semi-smirk at her choice of phrasing and a sinking feeling overcame her at the insinuations it seemed to form.

"Aye…I suppose I would."

Licking her lips, she tried to focus on his fingers, but it just drew her attention to that surprisingly soft mouth of his. _No Elizabeth. This is not the time to crave his touch. You can do that later, when you're in bed alone…again. _Thoughts of Will and his treacherous choice of life without her put a damper on these thoughts.Another voice quickly inserted itself in her thoughts. _Elizabeth, don't be a fool. You've loved this man since the moment you realized he was more than a rum-soaked fool and you've wanted him from the moment you saw him kneeling over you on the docks of Port Royal. He had been soaking wet then…tendrils of his long hair stuck to his neck and a mild hint of rum on his breath…if no one had been on the docks with us…_

"Elizabeth? Still with me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said, shall I dig out some rum while you open whatever it is?"

"A-all right." She stuttered.

He smirked as he sashayed across the room to his desk and began rummaging through a drawer.

Elizabeth stared at his backside. Somehow, the room was surprisingly no longer cool at all. _Why must he be so damned attractive?_ Her hands shook as she pulled out a dagger and began to cut the ties. "OUCH! Bloody buggering hell." She exclaimed involuntarily, staring at her bleeding finger. Apparently she had cut it with the damned dagger.

"Let me." A soft voice replied and she looked up. Jack, who had just returned to her side with the rum bottles, held out his hand, swaying slightly. Deciding she might as well, she placed her hand in his and he promptly stuck the painful appendage in his mouth causing Elizabeth to gasp at the sensuality of the gesture. The feel of his hot, wet mouth around her finger seemed to send her body, heart, and mind into a frenzy of sensation that left no room for the pain that had caused his actions. "Better?"

Coherent words wouldn't come to her so she nodded, retracting her hand from his grasp. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he took her dagger, wiped it on his sash, and promptly cut a small piece off of said sash. Then, he uncorked the rum and poured it into the cloth and tied it around her finger to keep it from becoming infected. All the while, Elizabeth merely stared at him. She could still feel his warm, moist mouth on her finger and didn't even notice when the rum got in the cut, which should have been mildly painful.

"You really ought to be more careful, luv. Now. On to this 'present' you've so graciously decided to give me." He murmured, taking a seat and reaching for the bowl greedily. Leaning down, he breathed in the scent of it with a sigh. "Ah…bread pudding made with coconut's milk…my favorite." He murmured, heading for his desk and returning with two spoons. "I was intending on going up to the bakery and getting some myself…was going to invite you to eat it with me."

"Is that so?"

"Aye. The smell of it reminds me of that island Barbossa marooned us on."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise, "That's why I got that actually."

"Mmm…" He murmured, scooting his chair right alongside hers and handing her a spoon. "Best not let it go to waste then."

Accepting the spoon with a gracious smile, she dipped it into the pudding. A happy little moan escaped her lips and her eyes brightened as she swallowed. "Very good…Jack? Why aren't you eating any?"

The question caused him to clear his throat. "Well…someone had to check to see if it was poisoned." He teased trying to distract from the fact that he found her very enticing when she moaned like that.

Elizabeth chuckled. A small noise of approval and a smacking of lips is what she got in return. As his eyes were shut, she took the chance to examine his lips. They looked soft and inviting and more sensual than a man should rightfully have. There was a bit of pudding on the corner of his mouth though and she found herself unable to stifle a laugh.

He frowned and opened an eye. "What could possibly be so amusing?"

"You have pudding on your mouth."

"Where?"

"Just there." She demonstrated with her mouth.

He wiped at it. "Did I get it?"

"No."

Another wipe. "Did I get it now?"

She reached out and wiped it off his mouth with her finger, but being unable to resist, licked it off hers.

When she looked up something stirred in Jack's eyes, his lips parted.

"Now it's gone."

A tension-filled silence ensued. The both of them had been skirting on the edges of being in over their heads and were coming closer to tumbling. It was starting to get awkward.

Opting for a change of subject, Elizabeth jumped at the only thing she could think of. "So what exactly is the reason for your recent ill-temper?"

Jack balked at the sudden change of subject. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Jack…"

"It's nothing."

She scowled.

"Nothing's bothering me." He spat.

"Just tell me. You can trust me."

"Can I? Trust my murderess?"

Elizabeth flushed crimson at the sting of his words, but did not back down. "The whole crew is afraid of you when you're like this…even Barbossa. I'm the only one who will even come near you. What's wrong?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Deciding it was best to give him time, she began wrapping up the pudding so it wouldn't go to waste while they were discussing this. When he looked up again she almost gasped at the sadness and fatigue in his eyes.

"There are quite a few things that are bothering me, luv. I wouldn't know where to begin to explain."

"We've got several hours before we go to meet Captain Rackham."

He raised his eyebrows. "We?"

"I would like to talk with him."

"All right. Why-"

"Now don't try to change the subject, Jack. You need to talk and I'm hear to listen."

He studied her, pushing the sadness behind his usual clever mask. "And why in the world would Miss Elizabeth Swann want to listen to a pirate and his problems, hm?"

"I've already told you. I'm the only one who will. Besides, I'm a pirate as well. You've said so yourself."

Another sigh was issued forth. "And what do I get if I tell you?" He teased.

"What do you want?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, putting his jovial taunting face up before she could recognize the glint in his eyes. "Let's strike up a bargain. I tell you what's wrong, you sit in me lap through the whole exchange with Rackham."

_Did he just say that? _Raising an eyebrow she snorted. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Aye." He replied with a grin.

"Why would you want me to do a thing like that?"

"I'd rather keep the ladies of the night at bay." He replied almost a little too quickly.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Will she agree? Did you like this chapter? Feedback is greatly appreciated...even if it criticizes my work.**


	2. Chapter 2: Backside

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for those lovely reviews! Here is a new chapter with more lovely flirting and humorous content as well as the entrance of a distressing damsel. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2- Backside**

* * *

Elizabeth considered delving into this quick answer, but decided she wouldn't really mind being in his lap. This was the first time they had been in close proximity in ages and she was looking forward to a warm touch…. "Agreed."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're actually going to accept?"

"Aye, Captain."

"You _do_ want to know what's bothering me, then."

She nodded.

Another sigh was brought forth as Jack rested his chin in his hand. "All right…first of all, you should never have let William go. It's most likely my fault for being so treacherously forward with you in front of him on occasion. Most likely my fault he left. You loved him. I had no right to make moves upon his woman.

"Oh Jack…you know I don't blame you." She said, placing her hand upon his arm, but he didn't seem to feel it. "Will and I would never have worked. You know, fate intervening and all that."

Jack nodded slightly, but she knew he still blamed himself. However, she chose to be quiet on the issue. "That's not all of it, though." He took a swig of rum. "Ever since I…came back…I've been having nightmares…I can barely sleep for them."

Elizabeth also took a swig of rum. "Nightmares?"

"Aye. S'different every night. Sometimes I'm murdered by Barbossa, Will, numerous others…sometimes I'll have finally gotten you into bed and you'd stab me in the back or die in me arms…" He trailed off, thrusting his fist against his mouth as he remembered each and every one of those horrid dreams and not realizing he'd admitted that he wanted her as more than a confidant and crewmate.

Elizabeth's realization made her heart soar, but still she frowned and rubbed his arm thoughtfully. "Will and I…wouldn't have been happy together…Calypso knows I loved him, but I do not regret his leaving. It was destiny." He met her eyes and almost smiled, but then looked away. "And as for those bad dreams, well…we have about an hour until needing to be at The Faithful Bride. Would you be able to get some rest if I lay beside you?"

This time he glanced at her sharply, but when he saw the soft look on her face he sighed. "Certainly worth a try, luv."

"I thought you'd say that." She murmured, mildly amused.

A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he took off his shirt. When Elizabeth gave him a questioning look, he shrugged and headed straight for the bed that actually looked inviting to him for the first time since his return to the land of the living. "Couldn't ever sleep with that on."

Elizabeth felt him watching her from his berth as she quickly divested herself of effects before lying next to him, but his fatigue soon overcame him. He was snoring lightly a few minutes later. A strong urge to touch him, to hold him close, nearly undid her, but she forced herself to ignore it. This would only keep him awake and he desperately needed his rest. She smiled as she slowly drifted to sleep as well breathing in his scent and allowing her muscles to relax for the first time in a long time.

_She stood on a beach staring off into the horizon and then turned to breathe in the smells around her, sunlight glaring off of the azure waters. "This place looks familiar." Traveling inland she found the shade to be extremely cool and refreshing compared to the heat of the bright sun. A warm breeze, palm trees and soft sand against her bare feet felt like heaven._

_CRUNCH. Something snapped behind her._

_Turning swiftly, she reached for a sword that wasn't there and looked down in astonishment to find she was wearing the undergarments she had worn last time on this island. For she had no doubt on which island she currently inhabited._

_CRUNCH._

_"Who's there?"_

_"It's me, Lizzie. Who else would it be? We're stranded here remember?" Jack questioned, stepping into her line of vision._

_She stared at him blankly. His coat and effects were once again gone, sweat shining at his collarbone and something inviting sparkling in his eyes. "Oh."_

_"Rum?" His breath smelled of the very thing he was offering._

_"Yes." She murmured, taking it and beginning to chug._

_"Don't drink all of the bloody rum! Lizzie, that's enough. Lizzie. _Lizzie! ELIZABETH! We have to get up, darling. Wake up!_"_

Startled from her vivid dream, Elizabeth sat straight up to find herself almost nose to nose with the very person she'd been dreaming of who had been leaning over trying to wake her. Their lips were so close. _If we were to say something our lips would_…

"Nightmare?" He breathed. _Touch_…_Oh God…wait slow down Lizzie dear, now what did he ask?_

"Decidedly not." She muttered, getting out of the bed before it became awkward or he reacted to the tension…or worse yet…she reacted.

Jack followed in her footsteps putting on his effects with slightly shaky hands.

"Did you have any more nightmares, Jack?"

He paused, his hat midway to his head. "No. Idon'tremembermydream."

She raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it alone. _I probably don't want to know what he dreamed anyway._

Looking up, after placing her hat atop her head, she found him watching her.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She replied, ignoring the arm he offered her. He frowned and quickly turned to the door as if he had never presented it, waltzing out on deck without a backward glance, but Elizabeth was definitely looking at him. _How does a man like him manage to walk like that? And to think I was in his bed a hairsbreadth away from kissing him only moments ago. Oh Lord I will never…get…to…sleep…tonight. _She gritted her teeth.

"Not that I mind it, darling, but could you please stop looking at me backside and come'ere?" Jack called over his shoulder, stepping up to Gibbs and Barbossa. The latter laughed heartily as opposed to the former who merely coughed, causing Jack to grin wolfishly. _He's enjoying this immensely_ _and I'll have to sit in the man's lap all evening_. _What have I gotten myself into_? _I can only imagine all of the groping I'm going to be subjected to._

"I was _not_ staring at your backside, Jack Sparrow."

"It's _captain_, luv, and yes you were."

"I most certainly was not."

"You most certainly were too." He mimicked in a rather high-pitched voice that bore a striking resemblance to her own.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Enough. We've no time for bickering. Let's go."

"You heard the man. Let's go." Elizabeth told Jack as she noticed Gibbs scrambling up next to Barbossa, leaving her to walk with Captain Ego who was currently grumbling about being the captain and giving orders.

During the walk, Elizabeth let her eyes wander. _Really. Captain Sparrow's ass looks much more better than Hector Barbossa's and definitely better than Gibbs's. _A small chuckle escaped her lips that did not go unnoticed by the handsome pirate captain to her left although he didn't look at her. He was aggravated about something as usual.

"What are ye giggling at now?"

"I do not giggle, Captain Sparrow. Pirates do not giggle."

"Then what was it then?"

"A chuckle."

"Ah, then what were ye chuckling at, Miss Prissy?"

"Your stiflingly large ego."

Gibbs guffawed good-naturedly, gaining a cold look from his Captain. "She hit that one on the nail." Barbossa muttered, amused.

Jack turned his nose up. "I do _not_ have an overly large ego thank you very much. You just won't admit that you desire a famous pirate."

Everyone went silent, but Elizabeth knew what to say and did with a smirk causing Jack to pout. "I think Hector's a wee bit old for me."

"Decidedly." Said man harrumphed.

They lapsed into humorously uncomfortable silence as they neared their destination. Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him just as the other two went inside The Faithful Bride. "You know exactly who I meant." His proximity and that feral look in his eyes sent her stomach into fluttering somersaults, but instead of letting him see his effect on her she smirked.

"They're going to think something happened to us and right now I want rum, not you."

He rolled his eyes and followed her into the tavern, heading straight for the back table that Barbossa was currently sauntering towards while Gibbs went to get the two of them rum. "Elizabeth, would ye be so kind as to get the rum, darling?"

Nodding, she headed for the bar. Normally, she'd scowl at him until he would go and get it, but she had a bargain to keep and she desperately needed to regain his trust as well as give her some time to recover from that look he'd given her and the burn of his skin against hers. "Two rums." She said, passing the coin to the wench at the bar who promptly went to filling them up. Elizabeth, breathing deeply, glanced around the place with a grin. Men were scattered all over drinking, playing cards, and palavering. No bar fights had happened yet and the night was still young. Perhaps the smell was a little off-color, but not so bad as to cause one to cover their nose. The place was so familiar now that Elizabeth found it to be the only place in Tortuga aside from the bathhouse and the bakery that was worth a damn.

"Ello there, pet. Wanna go upstairs and give it a go?" A raspy voice asked her.

"I don't think so." She spat, glancing up at the ill-kempt man with the tobacco stains on his fingers and a wild look about his tangled gray hair and grizzled beard.

"Aw…come now, I promise I won't leave ye wanting." The ugly old drunkard said, grabbing her backside. A high-pitched whine escaped his mouth as she grabbed his crotch viciously.

"I _don't_ think you want to be messing with me, _dear_. I'm _bad_ for your _health_."

"A-all right…a-apologies, miss. No harm done." He replied as she let go and he swiftly walked away…well…as swiftly as he could with sore man parts, grumbling about insane, grabby pirate wenches.

Turning, she grabbed the mugs and hurriedly went back to the table in the far corner being sure not to slosh any of the delicious drink over the sides because Jack would not talk to her the rest of the evening if she did. He sat on the bench behind the table, against the wall, Barbossa in a chair at his left and Gibbs in a chair at his right, but there was no Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny in sight. As soon as she placed the mugs on the table, Jack's hands were on her waist pulling her into his lap, shifting so that they would both be comfortable and adding a "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome." She returned warmly, relaxing against him and taking a swig of rum as he wrapped his arm about her waist casually.

Barbossa raised a sardonic eyebrow.

Elizabeth looked at him. "What? He's not _had_ me yet if that's what you're thinking." Jack stiffened. _Yet?_ Barbossa's other eyebrow shot up and Gibbs started another coughing fit, which caused Elizabeth to look at him. "And Mr. Gibbs, you really should get that cough seen to."

Jack started chuckling at the disbelieving look on the older man's face. "Hector, if I could have _had_ her as she so candidly put it, neither of us would be in your company right now, I can assure you of that."

Elizabeth blushed and shifted slightly in Jack's lap resting her head back against his shoulder. He began to trace light circles against her stomach absentmindedly. "Aye. I reckon you wouldn't be." Barbossa murmured, amused.

"Well. Now that we've got that settled, where are Captain Rackham and Miss Bonny?" Gibbs asked.

As if on cue, the door came banging open rather loudly causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up before ascertaining that it was a lover's feud and going back to what they were doing. A murmured question came from a masculine voice behind the beautiful female who stormed towards the bar, fuming. "Get your own bloody rum!"

Elizabeth glanced at Jack and murmured in his ear. "I'm guessing that's Anne Bonny."

"You'd be correct, luv." He replied sounding amused.

Rackham followed his obviously incensed lover to the bar and promptly got his own rum as instructed, but she didn't follow him when he began to make his way to their table looking miffed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Barbossa asked with a smirk.

"Aye. Thinks I'm an adulterer and…what were the words…ah yes…a nasty bilge-sucking poxied whoreson."

"Are you?" Jack questioned and then frowned. "An adulterer that is…"

Rackham looked at him sharply. "Of course not. I may be a lot of things, but I'd never-Elizabeth Swann?" He eyed her with surprise. "I'd no idea you were with Captain Sparrow here."

Jack stiffened underneath her and tightened his arm somewhat possessively. Setting her hand atop his comfortingly, she smirked at the tall man. "Hello there. Yes, I'm that treacherous bitch you spoke of earlier…" Barbossa choked on his rum as she glanced at him briefly. "Did you really think I was just admiring _The Pearl_, love?"

Jack stiffened again at the endearment she had never used on him.

"You two…know each other?" Gibbs questioned, cutting into the awkward tension.

"We've met." Elizabeth nodded. "At the bakery this morning in fact. I was humming A Pirate's Life For Me and he happened to recognize the tune. No need to get jealous, darling." She murmured that last to Jack, looking at him and deciding that her own favorite endearment would relax him.

"I'm not jealous." He replied defiantly.

Barbossa and Gibbs snorted simultaneously, earning a glare from their captain and a smirk from the other man.

Elizabeth merely grinned wickedly at them and then looked at Rackham who had plopped forlornly into the chair across from her and Jack. "I do hope it wasn't me she thought you were sleeping with Captain Rackham because if it was she deserves to know that that's not true."

"It had better not be true." Jack muttered under his breath, but Elizabeth caught it all the same and started stroking his hand again, the wicked grin coming back to her face. _He IS jealous._

Barbossa saw this exchange and rolled his eyes.

Rackham merely took a long swig of rum. "Aye. 'Twas you she saw me with. Smashed the damned pound cake in me face, wrappings and all. I've been trying to explain all evening, but she won't have it. Headstrong, beautiful lass."

"Hell hath no fury." Barbossa commented.

Elizabeth glanced over at the woman…an equally striking woman. "Why, whatever would a woman like _her_ be worrying about? She's exquisite."

Jack glanced over his shoulder and then at Elizabeth, but didn't say anything, as did the other men. Apparently, they thought that Elizabeth was even more beautiful than that fiery lass. Calico Jack gave a large sigh, gazing at the woman that was shooting him a glare.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and slowly unwound Jack's arms from her waist. "I'll go talk to her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, luv." Jack muttered uneasily, reluctantly relinquishing his hold.

"Well…if you're so worried about my safety Captain Sparrow, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Oh no…you are not getting me slapped in the face tonight, Lizzie dear."

"All right then. I'm going." She replied leaving his lap and sauntering over to the damsel that was more of a distressing damsel than a distressed one, much like Elizabeth herself.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

Jack grinned admiringly at her backside and the sway of her hips as she sauntered lazily across the room, drumming her fingers on the hilt of her sword nervously.

Rackham exchanged glances with Gibbs and Barbossa and then looked at Jack's profile. "Bedded her yet?" He questioned abruptly, causing the two older men to snicker. Jack raised his eyebrows and turned back around.

"Lizzie Swann? She answers to no man."

"Yet she sits upon _your_ lap."

"Aye. 'Twas a bargain."

"A bargain?"

"No need to go into detail."

"What type o'bargain?" Barbossa leered.

"The type that doesn't concern the likes of you." Jack replied and looked back over his shoulder again, watching as Anne leaped up from her chair, pointing her finger in Elizabeth's face. The other men lapsed into silence at this scene.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit, I may have gotten Jack a trifle bit off character at some points, but this is pure fluff and humor. Anyway, how'd you like it? What is Anne saying to Elizabeth? Did Jack and Elizabeth resolve all of his problems or is there something more still left to tell? **


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and Flirtation

**A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews. I'm not sure if I like this chapter and its title or not, but perhaps I've read it a few too many times. If flatulence humor and sexual references offend you, don't read this. You've been warned. Otherwise, I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it aside from the plot. Don't own Captain Sparrow, but oh if I did...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Fights, Flatulence, and Flirtation**

As she warily approached Anne Bonny, Elizabeth began to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all, but she could feel the men's eyes on her, Jack's especially, and she could not back down now. Determination and pride were not characteristics that the lovely Miss Swann lacked, although she found herself eager to be back in Jack's arms.

"Evenin' Miss Bonny." She said, leaning against the bar next to the woman who was oozing anger and barely bridled hate.

"Get lost."

Elizabeth's eyebrow quirked up, "I don't believe my captain would be very pleased if I were to do that."

The other woman looked up, about to retort, when she recognized the woman she had seen her lover with earlier. Her gaze hardened into steel almost instantly. "Your captain? _Your_ captain?" Anne leaped to her feet, jabbing her left index finger that was adorned with a pretty turquoise ring into Elizabeth's face. "I suggest you take your fancies elsewhere, miss. He's mine."

Elizabeth sighed. "I believe there's been a misunderstanding."

"Well…I suppose I'll have to show you something that we'll both understand." She replied, raising her hand to the hilt of her own sword and removing it from its sheath.

Elizabeth noticed that the room had gone silent at the sound of steel being scraped and she distinctly heard Jack saying something in the background. She could recognize his voice anywhere. Deciding it was best she remove her own sword, she did so. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I suppose a friendly conversation with another woman's lover is not allowed."

"Is that what you're calling it now? A friendly conversation?" Anne asked as they began circling each other, knocking things and people aside as they went.

_What am I doing? Thank God Will and Jack taught me how to use a sword._

Anne was the first to make a move, thrusting smoothly forward, but Elizabeth was ready and matched her opponent move for move, parrying and thrusting with catlike agility. "I…suppose…you think…I've slept with…Rackham?" She asked, the woman in between thrusts and parries.

"Why…in the bloody…hell…do you…think…we're fighting?"

"Ah let it go Anne, she's with Captain Sparrow!" Someone shouted as the men watched the catfight.

Anne stumbled and soon found herself lying flat on her back staring at the business end of Elizabeth's sword. The latter smirked down at her. "We could've just settled this like ladies. I didn't sleep with your man. Don't want to for that matter, I've got more than enough men in my life already. I was merely talking to someone who liked my taste in melody. The man that shouted is correct in his assumptions. I'm with Captain Sparrow, that is the captain I mentioned. Next time, before your temper blows up, I suggest you learn all the facts."

The other woman stared at her blankly. "Oh."

"Yes. Oh. Truce?"

"Truce." The woman agreed, sheathing her sword where she lay, but still regarding Elizabeth suspiciously.

Elizabeth sheathed her own, helped her up, and then glanced around before addressing the woman. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOIN' YOU MANGY TWITS!" She shouted causing the room to erupt with voices again almost instantly. "Elizabeth Swann. I'm part of Captain Sparrow's crew aboard _The Black Pearl._

"Anne-"

"Bonny. Yes, I know. Rackham seems to care for you a great deal. You shouldn't be so hasty in jumping to conclusions. Besides, I rather think Captain Sparrow is much easier on the eyes." She said to lighten the mood, heading back to the bar and ordering Anne a pint of rum and a refill for herself.

"Apologies, Miss Swann. I have a right large temper. I do believe it has something to do with my upbringing."

"Ah no harm done, it's your man you should be apologizing to. I'm used to random swordfights. Call me Elizabeth or Lizzie whichever you prefer."

"You can call me, Anne." The other woman grinned, accepting the rum from Elizabeth and following her sheepishly to the table where the men were resuming their seats looking awestruck.

Miss Swann promptly slid herself into a rather shocked Jack's lap, but his shock didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her possessively. She was too busy watching Anne and Calico Jack. "John? Can we talk? Alone?"

"Aye." He said looking at her warily, but jumping up almost instantly to walk over to a far corner.

Elizabeth, deciding her work was done, turned to her own mug of rum, nursing it thoughtfully only to realize that the other three men were staring at her in wonder.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? What was that? You were bloody brilliant, luv!" Jack blurted out.

"I told her the truth."

"And how in the blue blazes did ye get her to b'lieve ye?" Barbossa asked, doing a double take towards Gibbs, who had been guzzling rum like a fiend as soon as they got there and promptly chose that moment to pass out on the table. They all frowned and looked before continuing.

"I merely told her I found Captain Sparrow here more attractive…that and she heard someone say I was with him." She replied patting his thigh good-naturedly. "But don't let that go to your head, Jack."

He merely grinned wickedly. "I knew it."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed. "Now ye've done it, Lizzie, we'll never hear the end of it."

Elizabeth went back to her rum with an impish smile and then chanced a look at Jack. He was grinning goofily into his rum. A snort escaped her before she could stifle it.

"Did you just snort at me, Miss Swann?" Jack asked, pouting.

Barbossa chuckled and patted Jack the monkey on the head. "I believe she did."

At that very moment, Gibbs chose to let loose a great honking fart in his sleep, causing Jack to grimace and flare his nostrils, and sending Lizzie into a fit of laughter.

"I believe that was the loudest fart I've ever heard in me entire life." Barbossa commented soberly.

She burst into further sniggers and pressed her face into Jack's coat as they all groaned at the smell. Jack took Elizabeth's hat off and covered his face with it. Barbossa pressed his arm to his nose and the monkey did the same making retching noises. Jack began to shake with laughter as well when Elizabeth snorted into his coat again.

Rackham and Bonny returned to the table looking happier, but confused. John looked at all of them as they approached. "Why are all of-oh good lord! What is that godawful stench? Has someone broken bloody blasted wind?" He exclaimed in a very British accent that made Elizabeth and Jack laugh themselves to tears.

When the air finally cleared up, Jack put Elizabeth's hat on the table sniffing the air cautiously and smearing his kohl across his face. Elizabeth still pressed her face into his coat, now just enjoying the smell of the thing as she dried her eyes on it, nuzzling his shoulder in the process.

"Well that was bloody disgusting." Anne commented. "Which one of ye did that?"

Everyone, including Elizabeth who didn't look up, pointed at Gibbs's sleeping form. "Oh. Well-haha Jack you've managed to smear kohl on your nose."

Elizabeth finally looked up, her face dry and chuckled, wiping the smeared kohl away and then wiping her hand off on his pants leg. "Thank ye, darling." He commented reaching for his rum contentedly and then finding it was empty. Shrugging, he grabbed hers and drained it.

"Welcome." She mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But you'd do well to not drink my rum next time."

"So where are ye off to, next?" Rackham asked Jack and Barbossa after watching the little exchange between Jack and Elizabeth and sharing a knowing look with his lover.

"I suppose we're still eluding Beckett since I've graciously rid the world of one Charles Mercer or whatever his name was. He'll be after me with a vengeance. I swear he must have been letting the man bugger him. It's not like Beckett would have been able to have a woman after what I did with that branding iron of his."

Barbossa and Rackham laughed heartily.

Anne gasped. "You didn't!"

Elizabeth grinned sleepily. "He did."

"Aye."

They all chuckled. And then Jack got serious. "Not sure where we're headed as of yet and I'm not too keen on letting it be known in here if I did have a heading."

"Aye. Wise move."

A small silence overcame the group until Elizabeth remembered the stories she had wanted to hear about. "So Jack…I hear you have a few stories you like to tell that I haven't heard yet. Care to regale us with one?"

"Aye, love. As a matter of fact, I do have quite a few stories."

"Oh good. Let's have one." Anne exclaimed happily, taking a rather large swig of rum and leaning against her grinning lover.

"All right. Hmm…let's see…I was being chased by Commodore James Norrington off of Tripoli when…

Elizabeth, to her chagrin, did not hear the rest of the story for she found herself drifting off to sleep against Jack's shoulder to the soothing sound of his voice, mesmerized by the fluid movements of his hands and the flash of his rings in the candle light.

Jack smiled faintly when he realized Elizabeth was asleep at the close of his story. "It appears that Elizabeth here has fallen asleep on me. I do believe I had better get her to bed or she'll be a mite bit angry with me in the morning and none of us want to see that, I can assure you."

"Well then, perhaps we'll meet again on the morrow?" Rackham prompted. The other two men agreed heartily and said their goodbyes as Jack lifted Miss Swann in his arms and placed her hat on her head.

"A bit heavy for such a skinny thing, aren't you, luv?" He mumbled, grinning at Barbossa who walked with him out of the tavern, ready for action or intimidation so that Jack wouldn't be vulnerable to attack, which surprised the latter immensely, but he didn't object.

"You love her, don't ye?" Barbossa interrogated, gesturing to the sleeping beauty in Jack's arms.

He swallowed and didn't answer the question…mostly because he was afraid of the answer.

The older man chuckled, but didn't broach the subject or say anything else until they reached the deck.

"G'night Sparra." He commented brusquely walking below decks before anything could be replied and leaving Jack to carry Elizabeth to his own cabin.

She would probably object vehemently in the morning, but at least he'd be able to sleep tonight. After setting her on the bed, he removed her effects and pants so that she'd be more comfortable, but had the sneaking suspicion while he was removing his own effects and finally his shirt that she might be vaguely aware of her surroundings. This point was proven when he kicked off his boots and crawled in next to her. Mumbling his name she moved back into his arms once again brushing her lips on his shoulder and resting her head there. A small smile drifted onto his face.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, coming awake.

"Aye?" He mumbled against her hair.

"I think we need to make more bargains like that in the future."

"Aye."

She rose up on his chest and looked into his eyes that were sparkling in the moonlight.

"What?"

Pushing some hair out of his face, she smiled. "I was thinking about the day James proposed. I'm glad you were in Port Royal that day."

He smiled, remembering the day they met, as she lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

Elizabeth awoke first and grinned when she found that they had managed to successfully tangle themselves up in each other and the bedclothes. She'd have to wake him to get out of it considering her right leg was pinned under one of his and she was laying on his other one, impossibly wrapped in sheets. A few annoyed movements and Jack's eyes snapped open.

"Good morning." She murmured tentatively.

A small reserved smile slid across his face. "Mmm…mornin' luv."

An awkward silence ensued. Elizabeth looked at the dapples of sunlight dancing on Jack's stomach muscles. _What I would give to be that sunlight…_ Then, said stomach growled causing Elizabeth to laugh slightly.

"Hungry, Jack?"

"You have no idea…how about we finish that pudding?"

"Sounds wonderful…only we're a bit tangled up at the moment…"

He chuckled and tried to disentangle himself from the sheets with many grunts until finally he pulled free only to press the brunt of his weight on Elizabeth's thigh. "OW!" She exclaimed indignantly and he looked down.

"Oh. Sorry, luv." He murmured rubbing it slightly. "Forgot it was there."

"Likely excuse." She grumbled as he grabbed the pudding and carried it over to the bed before she had a chance to get up.

She stared at him as he settled back against the headboard with the pudding and began to eat. Pausing, he glanced up and into her eyes. "Well? Come 'ere, then." He beckoned, patting the spot next to him. Finally relenting, she crawled over, right up against his side and stared at the pudding suspiciously.

"Where's the other spoon?"

"Sish in shere." He mumbled, mouth full.

She leaned into him and looked again. "No. It's not."

"Damn. Must 'ave dropped it. We can share." He swallowed.

Sighing, she nodded. "All right."

He stuffed another mouthful down.

"Jack…"

"Mmm…good pudding."

"Jack! Stop hogging it! I want some! Give me the spoon!" She said, smacking his bare chest causing him to wince, but he just kept eating.

"Persuade me."

She raised her eyebrows. "Persuade you?"

"Aye."

Without further ado, she stuck her finger directly into the pudding and smeared it down the side of his face.

"Oi!" He exclaimed reaching for the pudding and doing the same to her.

Then, it wasn't long until she smeared a streak down the other side like war paint and began to jab him in the ribs looking for a ticklish spot. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist. "Ah! Captain Sparrow is ticklish! Imagine that!" She exclaimed triumphantly and seized the moment to tickle him relentlessly, at least until he found her tickle spots, especially squeezing the backs of her shapely thighs until she fell across his lap laughing uncontrollably and sending the pudding flying off the bed and face down on the floor, splattering more on both their faces, yet Jack who was laughing now as well, kept tickling her until she finally sat up against him grabbing his wrists, but their laughter slowly died away when her gaze met his. Something caught there, and they quickly moved away from each other.

They couldn't look at the other because they both wanted to kiss, but didn't because they didn't think the other one wanted to; everything became very awkward…until Elizabeth raised the spoon in the air triumphantly. "I win." She exclaimed, wiping some of the pudding off his face and eating it. "Mmm…Jack flavored pudding…"

A wicked grin was slowly spreading across his face and wiping the shocked look away. "You're getting better at this friendly persuasion thing, darling."

"Learning from the best." She murmured, wiping the other side of his face off and eating that pudding too.

He smiled slightly and started picking at one of his fingernails.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"I imagine we'll be sailing alongside Rackham for a bit, but I have a hankering for Nassau."

"I…I wasn't talking about that. I mean where…where is this going?" She asked, gesturing between them.

He looked at her. "I imagine wherever we want it to, darling."

She smiled slightly and crawled up next to him, reaching over him for the rum. The smile became a grin when she noticed he swallowed as her breast brushed against his arm slightly. "And where exactly do we want it to go?" She asked, taking a large swig and handing it to him.

He took a swig. "You tell me, luv."

Elizabeth stared at her hands and sat up. She wasn't entirely certain that she even knew if she was ready to admit what she felt. _He's a pirate. What if he only wants to bed you? I don't believe that. Jack isn't like that. If he wanted to bed me and that would be the end, he would have done so on the Pearl all those months ago. I was in a very compromised situation at that time and most likely would have slapped him, but that would have been the end of it and I would not be here now. This is so confusing. _"I don't know what I want, Jack."

His expression softened. "Me and you both, darling."

She met his intense gaze, but before she could reply the cabin door banged open, admitting Barbossa into the room. Both of them turned to look at him.

"How many times 'ave I told ye? No barging in me cabin without warning!" Jack exclaimed, sounding annoyed, while Elizabeth merely pulled her shirt down some and crossed her bare legs. _Where'd my pants go? _She always put her air of confidence back on much like Jack did when they weren't alone.

"Rackham wants a word with the both of ye." Barbossa leered, ignoring Jack's comment and staring at Elizabeth's shapely legs.

Jack glared at the older man, causing Elizabeth to smirk. "Well then send him in. Don't just stand there and leer at my legs, Barbossa. You've seen a woman's legs before…or am I wrong?"

Jack snorted and Barbossa merely made a disgusted face. "Bah." He muttered slamming the door behind him. "Not worth an answer."

Elizabeth chuckled and climbed to her feet, glancing around. "Where exactly are my pants?"

"Try the table, luv."

"Ah." She replied, pulling them on and fastening them without flashing Jack too much and then returning to the bed. _I must have them put them there…_

Jack pulled the blanket around their waists mischievously. "What say you to giving them all something to talk about?"

She didn't have time to answer before he had her down on his chest, holding her against him and shutting his eyes. The cabin door swung open and shocked voices were heard, most of them, crew, as it was wide open. Elizabeth liked this mischievous side and rubbed Jack's thigh appreciatively when she pulled away to glance at the man standing in the doorway. "So you have bedded her." Rackham said, amused, shutting the door again.

"He's gotten me into his bed, but he's not gotten into my knickers." Elizabeth replied, pulling her trouser-clad leg out from beneath the sheet.

Rackham tossed his head back and laughed heartily. "So the girl likes to put on a good show. I do believe you've met your match Captain Sparrow."

Jack opened his eyes and grinned devilishly. "Perhaps I have. What is it ye've come to converse with us about?"

"Anne has just got it in her head that she wants to be havin' a formal dinner party in our cabin, seein' as we've recently gotten some new provisions."

"A formal dinner party?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrow and sharing a quizzical look with Jack.

"Aye. We've come across a French merchant vessel recently and Anne would love to have ye, Elizabeth, come and help her pick ye both out somethin' fancy to wear. I'm sure you'd both enjoy looking pretty for us handsome pirates while we have a bit of rum and dig out our best frock coats." Rackham said, opening the door and hefting a box into the room and onto the table.

Elizabeth felt excitement bubbling up, but quickly pushed it aside. "Hmm…sounds interesting…very well. When does she expect me to meet her?"

"Whenever ye see fit. Perhaps now is as good a time as any."

Jack eyed him suspiciously as Elizabeth warily climbed from the bed and began putting on her effects. "This isn't some trick is it, Rackham?"

"No need for tricks. Don't ye want to see your lovely friend here all beautified?" Actually there _**was**_ a scheme going on here, but it was something the two birds would need the whole night to figure out.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it too spontaneous to be any good? Was the flatulence a bit too much? Will Elizabeth and Jack ever admit their feelings? They come very close, don't they? What is this dinner party business? I guess you'll find out next time. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Failed Scheme

**A/N: Hmm...I rather like this chapter, myself. Hope you enjoy! I added a special guest. :) Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Just like to play with them.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- The Failed Scheme**

Elizabeth walked aboard Rackham's ship with her usual haughty grace. _The Treasure_ was nowhere near as beautiful as _The Black Pearl_, but it had its own refined elegance that made it stand out just as much and it was certainly larger if not grander than the darker ship, considering that it was once a French man'o war. Miss Swann had grown up hearing about Captain Vane and Rackham's exploits aboard it, becoming the pirate that mutinied Vane. This ship was something to be remembered and earned that title by sheer size.

A gruff-looking man approached her. "You Captain Sparrow's woman?" _Why does everyone keep calling me this? He's never claimed me._

"If you mean am I part of Captain Sparrow's crew then yes. I'm supposed to meet Miss Bonny."

"Aye. Follow me." He grunted, heading for the stairs leading below to the hold. Elizabeth followed him hesitantly.

Below the elegant deck, everything was much similar to _The Black Pearl _except larger. The crew's bunks and the captain's quarters were in the same place, but when she got to the hold, she found it was layered in chests and trunks of all kinds. Her pirate's eyes immediately scavenged the area for something valuable that might not be missed. To her disappointment, there was none to be found. Apparently, the gold was hidden in anticipation of this very visit.

"Is that you, Caleb?" A familiar, slightly muffled feminine voice called. Elizabeth instantly recognized it as Anne Bonny's strong high society accent.

"Aye, missus. And 've brought Captain Sparra's woman."

"Oh good. Back to your duties then." She said, stepping out from behind a rather large pile of loot with a piece of black silk cloth in her hand. "Ello Elizabeth. I was afraid that you and Captain Sparrow would decline after my actions last night, but I so miss dinner parties and I knew you were once a woman of society as well so I…"

"Hello Anne. It's perfectly fine. I miss the dinner parties as well, but I absolutely refuse to wear a corset."

"No corset?" Anne looked mildly surprised. "May I ask why?"

"My first encounter with one had me in the bottom of the harbor and stripped by a pirate."

"Ah…well we certainly don't want that happening again. Shall we get started searching for the perfect dress? I've instructed the men that if they are to set foot down here, it will be the cat 'o nine tails for the lot 'o em."

Elizabeth smiled at how the woman lapsed from high society speak to pirate within the space of one sentence. "I'm certainly excited to get started." She replied enthusiastically.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

A few hours later, the two women sprawled on the upper deck with bottles of rum and hard tack, a small lunch that would tide them over until the dinner, which Anne assured Elizabeth would be large. The two women were still searching for the dresses and accessories, but Elizabeth's stomach, having not gotten any pudding from Jack, rumbled loudly, caused Anne to mention a snack almost at once.

"…And after I gave him that rather long speech, he looks at me and says, but why's the rum gone?"

Anne snorted. "_Men._"

"Indeed." Elizabeth agreed, thinking about the night on rumrunner's island and twirling around in his arms, a warm smile sliding onto her face.

"You're in love with him aren't ye?"

Elizabeth stiffened and jumped to her feet, finishing off the hardtack and putting the cork back into the rum. "Perhaps we should get back to searching for those dresses."

Anne smirked, but climbed to her feet. "Aye. We really do need to find them, but with your skin tone, I'd say, that crimson would look rather ravishing on you, the color of Jack's headscarf. A treacherous pirate lass with a matching treacherous pirate captain lover." She remarked teasingly, following her back into the hold.

"We're not lovers." Elizabeth said.

"Ye act like ye are."

"I don't want to have a debate about this. I want to look for dresses."

"Apologies. I was only stating the obvious."

♥♥♥♥

* * *

For the next three hours, both women dug through trunk after trunk, pieces and pieces of lace, silk, taffeta, every kind of material imaginable, until as fate would have it, something pretty caught Elizabeth's curious gaze and she reached into a trunk, pulling out a beautiful periwinkle and navy blue silk dress, just as Anne found a dress that was the exact color of Jack's headscarf with enough black in the bodice to tone it down. At the same time, the two women glanced up at each other and grinned in astonishment. "I propose a switch." Anne said with a smile.

"Aye." Elizabeth exclaimed, nodding excitedly and rushing forward with the blue dress.

A few minutes later, both women confirmed their dresses fit, changed again and spent the remainder of the time rummaging for silk stockings, jewelry and other accessories.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

"We look simply marvelous!" Anne exclaimed giving them both a once over and smirking at the ample amount of cleavage Elizabeth was sporting.

"I'm so glad we found these dresses."

"Aye. Now Jack will surely realize your need to be ravished." Anne supplied, making Elizabeth blush and turn away, waiting for the signal that the food was ready and the men were waiting.

This would be a night to remember, but Elizabeth was extremely nervous for some reason. She let her fingers play over the string of black pearls at her neck. The other woman had assured her it was a nice touch and that Jack would absolutely love it. "Calm down, Elizabeth." Anne murmured, taking her elbow. "You've sat in the man's lap and slept in his bed, surely you're not going to be shy around him?"

"What-what if he doesn't like it?"

"You look positively stunning, dearie. Believe me, he'll _love_ it."

"Are you certain?"

Anne opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a flabbergasted Caleb, who had come to fetch the women pirates and found ladies instead. "D-dinner…is served." He stuttered.

The two women stared at him. Anne grinned. "Thank ye kindly, Caleb. Now. _**Stop yer gawking and get back to work.**_"

The man jumped and hurried off, fearful of a woman's wrath.

Once the two women reached the upper deck, to walk between the stairs to the captain's cabin, Elizabeth's haughty air had returned. Anne smirked. They were both sauntering across the deck as if neither of them had been worried about a thing only seconds ago. Upon reaching the cabin doors, laughter and muffled voices could be heard through the door. Anne smiled at Elizabeth. "I do believe they've invited Hector Barbossa and apparently…James Norrington."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in pleasure and surprise at this news, James and Jack had parted on good terms after the former had saved a wounded Elizabeth from falling overboard and brought her to Jack's cabin himself. She was excited to see him again. "James is here?"

"Aye, he was in town and ran into my Jack earlier. Shall we make our appearance known?"

"Aye." Elizabeth agreed, reaching for the door and swinging it open.

The men, who were considerably sober, stood around in the day cabin, talking cheerily and waiting for the ladies so they could convene to the dining room. However, as soon as the door came open, all four men, in their best attire, turned around swiftly. There was a moment of silence as the men took in the visions in front of them and the women observed the men. Elizabeth was shocked to see that Barbossa had finally mended his black frock coat and polished his boots for the occasion. He nodded politely as she greeted him. "Looking lovely, Miss Elizabeth as always." She smiled and turned to Rackham as Anne greeted Barbossa. The pirate captain had chosen a gorgeous cream frock coat for the occasion, looking positively charming.

"Well you certainly look ravishing, my dear." Calico Jack murmured, kissing her hand.

"Why, thank you, Captain Rackham. I dare say you look rather dashing yourself."

James Norrington was next. He was giving her a sad, but entranced look, wearing his finest dress clothes. "Elizabeth, you look stunning. I assume Captain Sparrow has taken good care of you since last we met?" He inquired.

"Aye he has. Thank you. It's so good to see you, James." She smiled and swept him into a hug. "This is not high society, I demand a hug from a good friend."

James hugged her tightly, but removed his hands from her waist almost instantly, murmuring in her ear. "I do believe we're making Captain Sparrow rather jealous."

She glanced at Jack, who was scowling around Anne whom he was greeting with a pleasant kiss to the hand. Elizabeth smirked at the dark look. "I do believe you may be right, but I've missed you, James. He'll live." She murmured, patting his arm.

Then, she moved in front of Captain Sparrow and the rest of the room disappeared. He looked so handsome wearing a new black frock coat with gold accents and red trimming. The scowl disappeared instantly as he examined the beautiful woman before him. He kissed her hand cautiously. "Elizabeth…you look…"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Beautiful…I swear ye take my breath away."

A grin slid across her face. "And you look too handsome for your own good."

"Is there any chance that we will eat in the next century?" Norrington asked drily, causing the others to laugh.

Elizabeth and Jack, who had been lost in their own world, quickly pulled away from one another and followed the others into the dining room. It was hard for the others not to notice the flush on Elizabeth's face as she and Jack took their seats side by side.

James took his seat on the other side of Elizabeth and Barbossa took the seat facing him beside Anne.

A small awkward silence fell over the table as everyone surveyed the ample amount of food laid out before them. In the center, a suckling pig complete with a glaze of wine and honey glistened and exuded a pleasant aroma that filled the cabin, causing Elizabeth's mouth to water in delight. Surrounding it were plates and plates of fine foods, fresh bread, apples, anything you could expect as an excellent meal in the Caribbean. "Well…dig in." Rackham commented, reaching for a large knife and the suckling pig. "I'll carve the meat."

Elizabeth looked at the delicate clam soup that Barbossa was helping himself to and licked her lips. Norrington was pouring sparkling white wine into his goblet, looking wary. "Would you like some wine?" He asked, noticing her stare.

"I prefer rum." She replied, glancing sideways at Jack who was pouring rum into a goblet as if it were a fine wine. A small flash of gold told her he liked that comment.

Rackham busily placed meat onto Anne's plate while she poured theirs and Barbossa's drinks.

Jack watched Elizabeth scarf down a pepper stuffed with devilled crab after taking a curious bite, while he leaned close to her to pour rum into her goblet. "Ye like them, Lizzie?"

"Mmmm…very good."

"We'll have to add that to the list of foods we must have aboard ship then."

She raised her eyebrows happily and reached for another, just as Rackham took her plate and began filling it with meat, mentioning something about ladies first.

The meat turned out to be better than most of them expected. They ate heartily, merely making small talk in between bites. Elizabeth and Jack shared looks or bits of food occasionally as they tried everything, seemingly oblivious to the knowing looks the rest of the party were sending around the room. It was obvious to them what was happening, especially to Anne and John, who had been in their shoes once, all they needed was a little push.

Elizabeth was merely enjoying the company of her most favorite people in the Caribbean. She had found a new friend in Anne Bonny, a legendary pirate already known for her rough treacherous ways. It was said she had even killed a serving girl in a fit of rage in her father's plantation once. Perhaps those were merely rumors. However, Elizabeth's mind began drifting off of that and onto Jack as they both reached out for more of those delicious crab-stuffed peppers at the same time and brushed hands. He flinched and moved it away swiftly with a flourish, allowing her to get a pepper and then reaching for his own. Everyone was staring at them. Elizabeth glanced up, tired of all of the curious stares. "Is there something I should know?"

Everyone looked away, smirking. She frowned and looked at Jack who had stopped eating and was staring at the others warily. Then he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and went back to her food. _What in the bloody hell could possibly be going on?_

"Am I missin' somethin' here?"

Norrington coughed irritably. "This wasn't the best idea, Anne."

Anne kicked him under the table, causing a yelp to issue forth from the former commodore. "I see ye like the stuffed peppers, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowned. "Yes, I like them. I think we're both missing something here, Jack."

"Aye."

Rackham immediately changed the subject and they went on with their food, but Elizabeth could sense how tense Jack had become beside her…like a predator poised for the kill…or prey poised for self-defense.

As Anne and Rackham cleared the table and brought out lemon sugar crumpets that Anne had promised, Lizzie rested her hand on Jack's thigh. He gave Barbossa a lazy grin as the older man began a tale. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he'd already forgotten about the little slip-up Norrington had made earlier. However, she did know better. His hand came down upon hers, linking their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. The warmth of his rough fingers combined with the coolness of his rings sent wonderful jolts down her spine, but it also calmed her more than she would have thought possible, especially since she was a bit worried that this might be some kind of plan for Barbossa to take over _The Black Pearl. _It was like through their clasped hands and the delightful way he was rubbing his thumb on her palm, he was saying that everything would be just fine.

She stared at the lemon sugar crumpet that now resided on her plate and opted for the rum first, accidentally tightening her grip. He winced. "Ye don't have to squeeze my hand so bloody hard, luv. 'M not going to let go unless ye want me to."

"Sorry." She muttered and loosened her grip. "Any idea as to what's going on?"

"None. What say you to making a swift exit?"

"A splendid proposal."

Jack took another swig of rum and shifted in his seat. "It appears that Elizabeth is a bit fatigued from searching for a dress all day. I do believe I'll be escorting her back to _The Pearl._"

"Aw. Leaving so soon?" Rackham questioned, sounding disappointed. "Very well. I'll 'ave the cabin boy bring your clothes, Miss Swann."

"Thank you." She murmured, relinquishing Jack's hand so they could climb to their feet. "Anne, thank you for the dress. It's been quite an enjoyable day."

"No. Thank you." The pirate lass commented with a smile.

Elizabeth leaned down and gave James a lingering kiss on the cheek, grasping his hand, to Jack's chagrin. "It was good to see you again, James."

After saying the rest of their goodbyes, Elizabeth followed Jack out onto the dock. He seemed to be fuming about something, a frightful frown on his face. His temper had returned like a sea breeze.

Once aboard, _The Pearl_, Elizabeth was completely annoyed. She had had to practically sprint to keep up with him. _Thank God I didn't decide to wear the corset._ Mr. Gibbs stood at the helm, but she didn't care. He was going to explain this random anger or she would…would…well she didn't know what she would do, but it would be something bad. "Jack?"

"WHAT?" He snapped.

A frown creased her face. "What's wrong?"

"_**Nothing**_."

"Jack…"

He glared at her. "_**Nothing's wrong**_"

"_**Dammit, Jack! I know something is wrong or you wouldn't be using that tone! Just tell me what's got you so vexed.**_"

The way he sauntered and then stopped right before the rail caused her own annoyance to accelerate as she followed him.

"_**It's you all right? You have me vexed. I don't know up from down. William has kissed you countless times, hell, even bloody Norrington gets kisses from you, but all I get is a kiss that sends me to my death. I won't let you play games with me whilst you're kissing bloody James No-"**_

Elizabeth's anger evaporated instantly. _He's angry because I kissed James on the cheek? Oh bloody…he's jealous. Wait. He's jealous? Vexed? _Surprise filled her eyes and before he could finish that last bit, she shoved him into the rail almost violently, crushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss.

Jack stiffened in shock, his anger spinning away into passion and then he was responding, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

Delicious shivers slid up and down her spine at the feel of his body, _his hands, oh and those soft lips…_. Soon, he was taking control of the kiss, although she had him pressed against the rail. Tangling her hands in the soft hair at his neck, she whimpered against his mouth, relishing in the taste of him. This one was even better than her devious first kiss. They were both pouring all of their frustration, annoyance, and feelings into it. The need for air caused her to whimper against his mouth again softly, not wanting to stop. He pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers and breathing raggedly.

The soft cloth of his bandana felt wonderful against her warm forehead and she opened her eyes pulling back slightly to study the silent captain. He was beautiful, his lips swollen from her kiss, his eyes like molten chocolate, and his gaze intense. Swearing under his breath, he tore away from her grasp and stormed into his cabin slamming the door behind him.

Elizabeth stared in shock, still breathing hard, her anger steadily returning as she let out an exasperated scream and found herself facing Captain Barbossa. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

He raised his hands in self-defense. "Miss Elizabeth I-" She was already headed to her cabin before he finished his sentence however. "Bugger." He muttered, walking back down the gangplank.

♥♥♥♥

* * *

As soon as Barbossa appeared aboard _The Treasure_, Rackham and Anne were at his side. "Did it work?"

"It may have made it worse." He replied grimly.

Rackham swore under his breath. "Looks like we'll be resorting to drastic measures."

Anne smirked at Barbossa. "I've an idea."

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? What are your favorite lines from this story so far? What do you think her idea is? Why do you think Jack ran after their kiss? I have not typed the next chapter so you'll most likely have to wait until this weekend for it to be posted. Sorry, luvs. Hope you enjoyed this. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beware, My Lord, Of Jealousy

**A/N: I have finally updated. Apologies for the fact that it is a week late. I have been overloaded with work and became ill during the week so this is the first time I've felt like updating. Anyway, there are three Shakespeare quotes in this, they're pretty easy to find. The first ones to give me the correct name, act, and scene with each quote (but don't tell me all three because that wouldn't be very fair), and I will write a sparrabeth one-shot of your choice (that means there will be three one-shots), I'll let whoever wins, know more details on what I mean by 'your choice' with these one-shots. Just thought that would be fun. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Pirates. That would be the mouse. And nope. Don't own Shakespeare's work either.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Beware, my lord, of jealousy**

The ship groaned incessantly against the waves and gave a jolt sending an empty rum bottle flying into the bulkhead with a resounding CLANK! Elizabeth's eyes shot open at the sudden noise, revealing a dark, dank ceiling and a rather nasty smell. Groaning at the sharp pain in her head, she sat up. "Where am I?"

The bars were the first thing she noticed and soon, memories from the night before flooded through her mind. The dinner party, James, the wonderful food, Barbossa's politeness, Jack's kiss, the look on his face before he walked away, something hard hitting her in the back of the head upon stepping out of her cabin. "Jack Sparrow, if you're behind this, I'm going to kill you." She muttered.

However, this was not the case because a pile of rags in the corner that reeked of rum began to shift and moan, then stilled. "This isn't my bed." It commented, almost seeming comical and then the nasty rags fell away revealing a severely rumpled Captain Jack Sparrow. "It's the brig. Why am I in the brig?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Elizabeth commented bitterly, rubbing her head.

He frowned and sauntered lazily over to the door, rattling it. "S'locked. Really, luv. If you wanted to get me alone, you should have just said something."

"_**I**_ didn't lock us into this _filthy_ brig, _**you**_ _obviously_ did, to take advantage of me no doubt. Besides, if I wanted to get you alone, it wouldn't work…you'd only curse at me and leave."

He winced a bit and then scowled. "Well, if I'd only leave as you say, then why in the _**bloody hell would I lock us in here together to take advantage of you**_?"

"_**I don't bloody know!**_"

They both lapsed into silence as Jack paced around mumbling to himself and Elizabeth moved to rest against the bulkhead with an aggravated sigh, sending the empty rum bottle skittering away.

After what seemed like forever, Jack sank down against the bars and pouted. "If this is bloody Barbossa's doing, I'll have him bloody keelhauled."

Elizabeth rubbed her bruised head and sore neck muscles. "Well, at the moment, you're not in the position to keelhaul anyone. So what's your 'grand escape' plan now?"

"Maybe you should kiss our captor."

Her face flushed, she scowled at the captain. "_Go to hell_."

"Already been."

She stared at his vicious glare and scoffed. "I'm not apologizing for that again. You've already forgiven me for it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have I now?"

A sharp look his way revealed that his obsidian eyes were showing amusement and something serious underneath. "I'm sailing with you aren't I?"

"Aye, but perhaps I'm looking to take vengeance when you least expect it."

"Do you really expect me to believe that? After the way you kissed me last night?"

He scowled at the floor and didn't comment causing her to grin, but the grin slowly faded as she thought about the night before. _He threw such a fit about not getting kissed and when he does, he leaves_. "Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Walk away after a kiss like that."

"Why did _you_?"

She winced, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "That was different…"

"That was selfish impulse or pity. I didn't want a kiss because I asked you, I wanted one by your own choice."

"Maybe you're right about that first kiss. It was definitely selfish…but last night…that was not selfish impulse…nor pity…nor because you asked either."

"Then what was it?"

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. _I couldn't possibly tell him that I… _"I didn't know how else to stop you from going on about poor James."

His frown made her heart sink. _That's brilliant Elizabeth. Push him away. This is not going to get you in his bed much less his heart… _"If you want 'poor' James so bad, then who is stopping you."

An idea struck her as he turned away. _It's jealousy, which means he might be in love with me_. "O! Beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on."

His back stiffened. "That cuckold lives in bliss Who, certain his fate, loves not his wronger; But O, what damned minutes tells he o'er Who dotes, yet doubts—suspects, yet strongly loves!"

"Jack…I…" The emotion in his voice was breaking her heart.

"Don't pretend you're sorry…and I won't pretend I'm not jealous."

The pace of her heartbeat sped up as she decided to admit it. "She will die if you love her not, And she will die ere she might make her love known…"

Now, he turned around, his heart also racing. "Are you saying…?"

"I am."

Neither of them noticed anyone gathered outside the locked bars as he moved in front of her and crushed his lips upon hers. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her fervently, his hands tangled in her hair. Her own hands were gripping his thighs tightly as she leaned forward against him.

After several minutes of these intoxicating kisses and Jack's throaty moans that sent her insides into flutters, they pulled apart. This time, his eyes were once again like molten chocolate, his lips swollen, but there was something new and tender in his eyes that he hadn't allowed her to notice before. "I love you too, darling." He whispered, pushing a tendril of hair out of her face. A grin began to spread its way onto both their faces until they heard the clapping behind them.

"Finally!" Barbossa commented loudly. "I thought this'd never work."

Jack and Elizabeth climbed to their feet. "This was your doing?"

"Technically it was Anne and Rackham's doing, but I was helping."

"Aye." The other two agreed.

Jack stayed silent, but Elizabeth did not fail to notice his hand at the small of her back.

As soon as the door was opened though, she left his side and marched straight to Barbossa. "Were you the one that brought me down here?"

"Aye." SMACK! He winced, rubbing the white palm mark on his cheek.

"That was for the massive headache you gave me." She replied, going back to Jack and putting her arm around his waist. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

All of them laughed at the grumbling pirate as they made it to the deck and into the bright sunlight.

The two couples stopped together. "I want to thank you for a lovely time yesterday." Elizabeth murmured to the other two.

"No. Thank you." Anne replied. "Now, I think we'd best be going."

"This afternoon then?" Jack asked Rackham, a grin on his face.

"Aye. This afternoon." Rackham replied over his shoulder as they walked down the gangplank.

"What's this afternoon?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're setting sail this afternoon together."

"Oh good." She replied, kissing her captain until it became a bit too passionate to be on deck.

"Shall we?" Jack questioned Elizabeth, motioning toward his cabin.

"I suggest another bargain first."

"Another bargain? What kind?"

She leaned toward his ear and whispered something, nipping the lobe when she was finished.

His eyes widened and then darkened, a grin appearing, a flash of gold sparkling in the sun. "That's a rather…provocative bargain, darling."

"Pirate."

☼☼☼☼

* * *

"Where's Captain Sparrow?" Gibbs asked Barbossa a few minutes later. 

Barbossa nodded in the direction of the captain's cabin.

Gibbs looked, to see the door to the cabin slamming shut, amidst much laughing and gasping. "Oh…"

Barbossa held out his hand. "Pay up."

Gibbs frowned and dropped three shillings into the pirate's hand, grumbling about foolish bets and bargains as he walked off.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? This is the end. I might decide to write a prologue, but I doubt it. I'm thinking I almost got Jack, OOC again and I left Norrington out, but he's already left to parts unknown, just so you know. I've got more stories to put up here as well though. Also, don't forget about the Shakespeare quotes. Given the title of this chapter, they should be easy to find. Now, press the pretty button and review, mate. You know you want to.**


End file.
